


bid of roses

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, pucks and paddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 16:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17584619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Honestly, I’m not expecting anything much either. Half the fans on twitter want me traded,” Danton sighs, unlacing his skates slowly. “I wouldn’t even bid on myself.”“I bet that dude at the bar last night would place a bid on you,” Charlie blurts out, peeling his shirt off in preparation for the showers. The room bursts out in hollering and jeers, and Dan can feel his face start to redden.“What dude?” Sean asks, a hint of jealousy in his voice.





	bid of roses

**Author's Note:**

> bid for our boys https://bruinsauctions org/auctions/1-1LF60E/patrice-bergeron-985-the-sports-hubs-pucks-and-paddles

It was a tough night. They had just lost what was supposed to be an easy win against the New York Rangers, and not only did they fall in the standings, but Tuuks was seriously injured. Losing games is always rough for them, even more so when they’re trying to catch up to the no-defense Leafs. But it’s especially hard for them because they had to face the loss against their beloved former defenseman.

Sean still thinks it’s an awful trade. He and Adam weren’t exactly close, but he liked him more than Kampfer. At least Adam wouldn’t mock him for wearing a full-face shield.

There’s an unusual, somber feeling in the locker room. Marchy is staring at the floor. Torey pretends he doesn’t care. Bergy is talking quietly to Pasta about their strategy for the next game. Everyone is trying to move on as best they can, and Sean can’t help but note how uncharacteristic it all is. Usually Brad would be busy trying to crack jokes, trying to help lighten the mood. 

Bruce arrives before Sean can even get his pads off. He looks more frazzled than usual as he gives his brief post-game speech. It’s not much different than the others, a few positive reinforcements and praises before it comes to a close.

“Also, everyone, don’t forget we’re hosting the annual Pucks and Paddles on February 7th. Make sure to remember that date,” Bruce says, pointing at Brandon, who looks up with a guilty smile. “Alright boys, enjoy your vacation.”

The room fills with silence once again as coach leaves. Sean is trying to get dressed as quickly as he can; he’s got an early flight to catch to the Bahamas and he needs every ounce of sleep he can get. 

“So where are you headed to, Sean?” Gryz asks, trying to break the ice. “Are you going to visit Anders?” he adds, his voice hopeful.

Things weren’t the same ever since Anders got sent down, and now that he was injured again everyone was feeling even worse about it.

“I’m going to some fancy hotel with Dan and Charlie. Apparently there’s a 24/7 tiki bar, so that’s something to look forward to,” Sean jokes. He can only imagine how wasted he and Danton are going to get. “What about you?”

Before Matt can reply, Jake does what he does best and interrupts. 

“So, I just checked the bidding website and you guys are never gonna believe it, I’m worth $500 now. Someone really wants to play with me.” Jake brags, holding up his cell phone like it’s a trophy.

“Yeah, yeah, everyone wants the DeBrusk experience. What a waste of money though, considering you’re totally gonna get smoked by me and my partner,” Gryz says, trying to hold back his laughter.

Jake clutches his chest, looking visibly offended. “Well I don’t know about that-”

Before long, the pair are exchanging chirps about who the better ping pong player is and the others are debating over who will get the highest bid.

Charlie even speaks up, declaring “Obviously I’m going to get the most bids. Who wouldn’t want to play with a legend?”

Across the room, someone yells out the bonafide stallion speech, which causes Charlie to promptly sit back down. Sean can only wonder how many bids he has, if any. He shouldn’t care so much, but everything’s a competition with the guys.

“Hey, did someone bid on me?” Sean glances at Jake’s phone.

“Let me see.” Jake ponders, scrolling through his phone. “Congrats Sean! You’re currently at $325.”

He feels a small pang of disappointment. With all those overtime game-winning goals he thought he would be more valuable than that. Maybe Dan can sense how he’s feeling, because he decides to speak up.

“Honestly, I’m not expecting anything much either. Half the fans on twitter want me traded,” Danton sighs, unlacing his skates slowly. “I wouldn’t even bid on myself.”

“I bet that dude at the bar last night would place a bid on you,” Charlie blurts out, peeling his shirt off in preparation for the showers. The room bursts out in hollering and jeers, and Dan can feel his face start to redden.

“What dude?” Sean asks, a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Danton can feel his boyfriend silently fuming three stalls away. They never told the team they were dating, they just assumed everyone would figure it out eventually. Now he’s stuck in a difficult situation, because Sean should seemingly have no reason to be upset.

“Nothing, just a fan.”

“Just a fan, huh,” He repeats, dropping his gear to the ground.

Silence falls on the room again, and it’s almost as quiet as it was earlier. Charlie shuffles off to the shower room, being joined by Matt and Ryan. The remaining turn to pack up their belongings, and before long Sean storms out, Dan not far behind him.

“So,” Jake speaks up, once they've left, “They fucking or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to drop a comment and lmk what you think :)


End file.
